


Horror n Love Party

by Tina_Black



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed Edd n Eddy, Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon), What a Cartoon! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Black/pseuds/Tina_Black
Summary: Todo era paz y tranquilidad para nuestros adorados cartoons de la infancia, pero pronto esto dejará de ser el mejor lugar para los cartoons una vez que algo amenaza con invadirlos. Nuestros protagonistas harán lo posible por salvar a su hogar.
Relationships: Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab)/Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy), Dexter (Dexter's Lab) & Blossom Utonium, Dexter (Dexter's Lab)/Blossom Utonium, Ed & Edd "Double D" & Eddy, Edd "Double D" & Kevin, Edd "Double D"/Eddy's Brother, Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Eustace Bagge & Courage, Johnny Bravo/Samurai Jack, Samurai Jack/Reader





	Horror n Love Party

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente por fin en la ciudad, faltaría poco para que las luces iluminaran las calles. Se encontraba una persona terminando de hacer su paseo de la tarde en el parque. Ya casi no quedaba gente a los alrededores, asi que apresuró mas el paso para evitar algún inconveniente. Mientras seguía su camino encontró a alguien recargado en un árbol, tenía un aspecto bastante extraño y que provocaba de inmediato mucha desconfianza. Traía puesta una larga capa de color rojo carmesí que le cubría todo su cuerpo junto con una enorme capucha la cual no dejaba ningún rastro de su cara.  
Aquel habitante que la juzgar por sus trazos, se trataba de algún residente de la ciudad de Saltadilla continuó su camino intentando ignorar a aquella persona y en cuanto esta; comenzó a seguirlo sin prisa alguna. El pobre del habitante se dio solo se limitó a caminar aún mas rápido y rezando que no le hiciera daño alguno. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente solo con esa persona a tras suyo, sabía que tal vez este seria su fin. En cuanto a la persona de la capa si pensarlo mas apresuró los pasos para alcanzar a su víctima. Atrapó al pobre hombre y lo estampó contra un árbol. El pobre hombre gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras su agresor lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza. -¡Por favor, no me lastimes! ¡Te daré mi dinero, pero por favor no me hagas daño! ¡Auxilio!  
-No me sirves… -Respondió el sujeto. Su rostro no se lograba distinguir gracias a la oscuridad -Pero podría divertirme un rato contigo… -Alzó su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la cabeza del pobre hombre, mientras que con la otra lo sujetó del cuello. Estaba preparándose para matarlo, hasta que recibió una esfera de poder de un tono verde y arrojó muy lejos. El pobre trabajador sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a todo lo que daba desapareciendo entre el camino.  
Mientras tanto, la misteriosa persona se encontraba en el suelo reponiéndose del ataque. Y antes de poder levantarse escuchó a lo lejos unas voces un tanto jóvenes.  
-¿Sabes? Este no es lugar para que lastimes a pobres personas…  
-Y por lo visto quieres problemas…  
-Y se me ocurren cinco buenas razones por las que no te convine conseguir mas problemas…-Dicho esto, comenzaron a aparecer de uno en uno.  
-¡Uno!  
-¡Dos!  
-¡Tres!  
-Cuatro…  
-¡Cinco!  
-Por lo visto no eres de por aquí… -Dijo el Chico Bestia  
-En ese caso, ¿quieres irte por las buenas…? -Dijo con desafío Robin  
-¿O es que quieres llevarte una muy buena paliza…? -Completó Cyborg  
El misterioso encapuchado sin pensarlo más se fue contra ellos listo para atacar.  
-¡¡Jóvenes Titanes al ataque!!  
Y con ello inició la pelea la cual comenzó con Robin contra aquel sujeto -Tal vez tu podrías servirme… -Dijo el sujeto al esquivar sin problema alguno los golpes del joven maravilla -Pero por lo visto eres solo un muchachito tonto… ¡Débil! -En un movimiento rápido lo derribó con un gran puñetazo arrojándolo al suelo.  
-¡Robin! -La próxima en dar pelea fue StarFire quien le comenzó a lanzar sus clásicos rayos.  
-¿Así que fuiste tu? Tienes una excelente puntería, niña… -Dijo al volver a esquivar los ataques y en el último saltó a una gran distancia que lo llevó cerca de la joven tamarariana y le propinó un gran golpe desmedido que la hizo volar por los aires.  
El Chico Bestia y Raven no lo pensaron más y fueron directo contra el ya molesto ser  
-Bien, esto va en serio… -En un rápido movimiento el chico se lanzó contra el intruso convirtiéndose en un gorila y donde el primer golpe, el sujeto lo detuvo sin problema. En cuanto al Chico Bestia se convirtió en seguida en un gran tiranosaurio rex y lanzó mordidas contra el sujeto  
-Tampoco me sirves, muchachito verde… -Tomó la mandíbula del ahora dinosaurio y lo derribó con de una maroma -Jajaja…  
-Veamos si esto te da gracia… Azarath… ¡Metrion Zinthos! -La magia de Raven capturó al sujeto y lo lanzó contra los árboles con la misma fuerza que le derribó a sus camaradas -Sera mejor que dejes de resistirte… -En eso escuchó la risa burlona de su enemigo a lo lejos.  
-Muy bueno… Tal vez tu seas la indicada… -Salió con gran velocidad de los arboles ya caídos y fue hacia Raven para darle un gran golpe, pero en eso, recibió otro rayo de luz, pero ahora mucho mas potente que el de la ultima vez y en seguida salió Star volando a gran velocidad.  
-Creo que te subestimé… -Dijo Star mostrando el desafío en sus ojos.  
-Lo mismo digo… No eres débil como aparentas ser, pequeña… Aunque… -Le intentó dar otro golpe a los aires, pero esta vez fue retenido por el cañón de Cyborg.  
-¿Qué tal una batalla entre tu yo, psicótico? -Dijo el gran Cyborg listo para el combate.  
-Cuando quieras… -Dijo el sujeto al recuperarse del rayo sónico del joven titán.  
Ambos comenzaron una colosal batalla.  
-Eres bastante fuerte, pero no creo funcione en ti…  
-¿A que te refieres…?  
-Creo que ya tengo a mis primeros candidatos… -De un solo golpe logró derribar a Cyborg sin problema alguno. -Si, como lo supuse… Aunque con algo de ayuda los podría hacer mas fuertes. -Antes de poder decir mas, fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva patada de Robin la cual logró arrojarlo al suelo.  
-Vaya, para ser un simple humano, tienes talento, niño pájaro. Nos volveremos a ver, niños griegos…  
-¡Oye, Los Jóvenes Titanes! ¡Jóvenes Titanes! -Le corrigió Chico Bestia.  
-¡Esto no acaba aun, loco! -Gritó con desafío Robin dispuesto a continuar con la batalla, pero en cuanto se lanzó contra aquel extraño este desapareció como si se tratase humo y esto provocó que el líder de los Titanes cayera al suelo -¡Ah, maldición!  
-¿Quién habrá sido ese lúgubre sujeto? -Dijo Star al ayudar a levantar a Robin.  
-¿Y a que se refería con candidatos? -Dijo Cyborg.  
-Ni siquiera pudimos ver su estilo… -Comentó Chico Bestia -Pensé al principio que tal vez se trataría de alguien que conocieran las chicas…  
-Con esa capa puesta será difícil averiguarlo… Pero al menos logramos captar el momento… -Respondió finalmente Raven al ver una de las cámaras la cual tenía la marca de la “T” que se situaba en uno de los postes de luz.  
-Debemos estar alertas, ese sujeto estaba dispuesto en matar a ese hombre. No podemos dejar que semejante peligro ande rondando por toda la ciudad. Raven y Cyborg, tomen la grabación y vayan a la Torre para analizar a nuestro extraño intruso. Chico Bestia, StarFire y yo patullaremos por cada rincón. Debemos también avisarles a los demás sobre esto. -Dicho esto, los muchachos asintieron y se separaron para dar comienzo a la búsqueda sobre aquel sujeto

El mejor lugar para los cartoons...  
Si, el mejor lugar, en dónde el tiempo avanza como tú lo desees o como lo deseé aquella persona que te dio la oportunidad de existir... Probablemente no en su mundo, lo que para otros es simple ficción, para nosotros y para ellos es algo más... Algo que no cualquiera pueda entender....

Suena el despertador exactamente a las cinco y media de la madrugada de un sábado.  
Aquel molesto reloj hacía resonar su tintineo en toda la habitación. Un chico que estaba completamente cubierto con sus cobijas, apenas sacó su brazo para apagar por fin la alarma - Solo... Dame unos cinco minutos más... - Dijo aquel chico con gran pesadez y cansancio en su tono de voz. A continuación, la segunda alarma suena y esto por fin provocó que se levantara con mala gana - Está bien, está bien... - Se estiró y salió de su cama listo para comenzar su día.  
Se arregló y en seguida bajó a la cocina para prepararse su desayuno - Veamos, que tenemos para hoy... - Se acercó al refrigerador el cuál junto con la cocina entera y en cada rincón de la casa, estaba cubierto por notas adheribles - Es verdad... Saliendo del trabajo debo pasar a la tintorería a recoger la ropa de papá.... - Dijo al ver la nota. Sacó algunos aderezos y un paquete de jamón de pollo, después pasó a la alacena y sacó una bolsa de pan para emparedado y con ello comenzó a hacer su desayuno y su almuerzo.  
Después, saldría de su casa junto con su mochila donde llevaba lo necesario y fue a su cochera para sacar su bicicleta y con ello partió a su camino diario durante sus vacaciones al trabajo. 

Si, este soy yo. He cambiado un poco desde que terminamos de trabajar para el show. Nuestra vida como actores acabó y dio comienzo a nuestro merecido descanso y continuar ahora como ciudadanos... Diría normales, pero solo lo dejaremos a que tener ese tiempo de sobra. Estoy en el segundo semestre de la preparatoria Peach Creek, por supuesto junto con todos mis amigos del vecindario. Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer que estábamos en la época de los 90's. Nuevas series, otras series por venir, personajes nuevos intentando acoplarse a la rutina, personajes de nuestra generación ejerciendo alguna carrera, otros manteniendo un negocio, los grandes veteranos impartiendo clases o disfrutando de su retiro todo pagado.  
Nuestro querido personaje llegó a la ciudad Cartoon pasando por cada local y saludando a cada uno de sus amigos y conocidos hasta que por fin se detuvo en frente de la librería en la que estuvo trabajando durante sus vacaciones. -Veamos… -Vio su reloj y se percató que había llegado unos 15 minutos antes de que abran el local. -Supongo que puedo ir por algo de desayunar. En frente se encontraba la cafetería ya abierta. Fue al local y al entrar, se percató que aún se encontraban limpiando -Oh, creo que llego en mal momento… -Dijo apenado.  
-¡Ah, Doble D! -Dijo el dueño de aquel local -Pasa, estaba ya por terminar. ¿Cómo te va?  
-¡Hola, Shaggy! Bueno, aun no abren la librería y pensé en ir de una vez por mi té.  
-¡Por supuesto! Ven pasa, no tengas pena. -El chico pasó y se sentó en una pequeña mesita para dos -¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Y Scooby?  
-Todo va yendo bien. Se quedó en la casa, pescó un pequeño resfriado. Le dije que se quedara a descansar ¿y a ti como te va? ¿Cómo vas en la escuela?  
-Bien, por suerte pude exentar algunas materias y con ello me di el tiempo para estar con la banda.  
-¿Cuándo tendrán su siguiente tocada? -Dijo el retirado detective de Misterio a la Orden llegando a la mesa de Doble D con su taza de té y se sentó en seguida para poder charlar mejor, no había problema alguno ya que no llegaban muchos clientes a las mañanas.  
-Será en cuanto tengamos otra fiesta con los demás.  
-La verdad si no hubiera sido por su pequeño concierto y los monólogos de Bugs la fiesta habría sido aburrida.  
-Creo que la temática medieval no iba con la ocasión. – Tomó un poco de su té y continuó -Pero debo admitir que los bocadillos que hizo Larry estuvieron deliciosos. Solo por eso le perdono la fiesta. -En seguida ambos rieron.  
-¿Cuándo entrarán a clases?  
-Oh, ya el lunes. Hoy será mi último día trabajando en la librería y este fin de semana los aprovecharé para descansar un poco. -Dio otro sorbo a su taza mientras veía por la ventana la librería. Y justo en eso estaba llegando el dueño quien comenzaba a sacar las llaves de su pantalón con total calma -Ya es hora. Bueno… -Se terminó lo que le faltaba y en seguida sacó un billete pequeño y se lo entregó a Shaggy -Quédate con el cambio. Muchas gracias.  
-No, gracias a ti, amigo.  
-Tal vez al rato venga otra vez junto con los chicos. Si no, ya será el lunes saliendo de las clases.  
-Por supuesto. Nos estamos viendo.  
Doble D salió de la cafetería y justo al cruzar la calle llegó una de sus compañeras del trabajo quien aterrizó sin problema a la acera y saludó al chico de la gorra negra -Hola, buenos días Doble D.  
-Star, hola. ¿Ya lista? -Dijo con esa dulce sonrisa.  
-Por supuesto. Aunque estoy un poco cansada.  
-¿Y eso? -Su plática comenzó mientras entraban al local.  
-Ayer hubo un disturbio en el norte de la ciudad, para ser mas exactos en el parque, pero no pudimos atrapar al intruso.  
-Diablos… ¿Cómo era?  
-Llevaba una capa de color rojo carmesí, pero no logramos ver su rostro. Estaba cubierto con una capucha. -Llegaron al checador y se registraron -Así que estuvimos patrullando hasta las tres de la madrugada. Estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a alguien. Por suerte llegamos justo a tiempo, pero debemos estar al pendiente ya que podría tratarse de una gran amenaza.  
-Eso es mucho. ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?  
-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ya le dimos aviso a los demás héroes. En cuanto regreses al vecindario, avísales a tus amigos  
-Hace mucho que no pasaba nada en la ciudad. Por supuesto.  
-También fue extraño para nosotros. Creemos que podría ser alguien de fuera o algún personaje reprimido.  
-Ah, niños. Buenos días. En eso apareció el dueño de la librería detrás de la caja. En seguida los muchachos lo saludaron.  
-Señor Puro hueso, buenos días. Respondió Doble D.  
-Buenos días, señor Huesos. ¿De casualidad no vio algo extraño ayer?  
-Además de lo que pasa en nuestro vecindario, no. ¿Pasó algo?  
-Ayer interceptamos a un desconocido. No parecía ser de algún lado de la ciudad, pero apenas si distinguimos que se trataba de alguien grande en cuanto a estatura, no pudimos verle la cara. Lleva una capa larga roja y tiene cubierta la cara. Si sabe algo avísenos.  
-De cuerdo. Si sé de algo les avisaré de inmediato. Bueno, mientras llegan los clientes, ayúdenme a desempacar estas cajas, acaba de llegar lo nuevo.  
-¡Oooow! ¡Libros nuevos! -Dijo con gran emoción Doble D.  
-En cuanto tengan la foto del sujeto, ¿me podrían dar algunas copias para ponerlas en las ventanas?  
-Claro, señor.  
¿Creían que después de nuestros shows estaríamos nadando en millones? ¿O que éramos los únicos en este extraño universo? Vamos, hasta compartimos este universo con otros que no viven en la misma ciudad. Es algo difícil de explicar, pero estamos aquí para contar esta pequeña historia de amor… Y algo mas.  
Había volado el tiempo en la librería. Solo quedaban algunos minutos para que Doble D terminara su ultimo día de trabajo -Otro día, otra moneda… -Dijo el chico al terminar de ordenar algunos libros en el estante.  
-Bueno, supongo que te veremos en las próximas vacaciones, muchacho. -Dijo el esqueleto llegando con un libro en sus manos. -Y como recompensa por tu ayuda durante esta temporada… -Le entregó al muchacho un libro.  
-Ah, no… Yo… No es necesario… No quiero molestar… -Dijo muy apenado mientras veía el libro.  
-Tómalo, también tengo uno para ti Star. -Llamó a la heroína y le dio otra copia del libro.  
-Ah, en verdad no tenía que molestarse. -Dijo la chica recibiendo el obsequio -Es un libro de monstruos.  
-Bueno… Está bien. Muchas gracias… -Dijo por fin el chico tomando el libro con entusiasmo y pena -Es una enciclopedia.  
-Me aseguré de que no vinieran con alguna maldición… Pero si ven que brilla en la noche, no duden en llamarme.  
Está bien. -Respondieron ahora temerosos los muchachos al tener los libros en sus manos.  
-Vendré en la semana para buscar algunos libros que no dudo que nos pidan.  
-No nos moveremos de aquí, chico. -Se despidieron al darse un gran apretón de manos.  
-Nos vemos. Cuídense mucho. -Dijo el chico de la gorra saliendo del local y fue hasta su bicicleta. Guardó su regalo en su mochila y en seguida se subió a su vehículo y continuó con lo que le restaba de la tarde. Fue por el traje de su padre a la tintorería la cual se encontraba a lado de la lavandería. En cuanto pasó por este último, pudo ver desde la gran ventana un hombre de buena figura sacando su ropa blanca de la lavadora. Fue tanta la distracción que terminó chocando con un gran cesto de basura y para colmo terminó dentro del bote. Después de unos segundos salió de inmediato del sucio cubo y se intentó quitar la basura que se le había pegado en todo su cuerpo. En cuanto escuchó la puerta de la lavandería abrirse dejando ver a aquel hombre de trazos geométricos, pero orgánicos cargando su ropa ya limpia en una bolsa en una mano y su espada en otra, pasando por un callejón y el bote tirado en medio del pavimento -Parece que se les olvidó recoger ese… -Dijo aquel guerrero mirando el pobre bote y continuó su camino. Mientras tanto en el callejón Doble D se encontraba escondido entre algunas cajas apiladas y apenas salió de su escondite para ver a ese hombre. -Qué bueno que no me vio… Ay que vergüenza… Llegando me tomaré un buen baño. -Salió por fin de su escondite y comenzó a recoger lo que había tirado y dejó aquel bote en su lugar. Después de arreglar su desastre fue por fin a la tintorería.  
Después de un largo rato llegó al vecindario donde Ed y Eddy lo estaban esperando sentados por su puerta. -Vaya… Ya era hora, Doble D. -Dijo el líder de los Eds levantándose de su lugar para darle una palmada en la espalda a su intelectual amigo.  
-Les dije que llegaría un poco tarde. ¿Qué quieren hacer? -Dijo el muchacho yendo con sus amigos al garaje para guardar la bicicleta.  
-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Tenemos que terminar de preparar nuestro siguiente trabajo. -Dijo Eddy al comenzar a imaginar los dólares que tendrá pronto en sus manos.  
-¿De verdad vamos hacer esa tonta estafa? -Dijo con una pequeña mueca Doble D.  
-¡Por favor, Doble D! Apenas te pudimos ver durante el verano… -Dijo el gran Ed abrazando a su amigo de gorra mientras ponía una cara de gatito triste.  
-Chicos… Ah, está bien. Ya no tengo pendiente con el trabajo. Pero si mañana me acompañan a comprar unas cosas al supermercado.  
-¿Qué irás a comprar? -Preguntó Eddy  
-Mañana lo verán.  
-¡Es una sorpresa! ¡Adoro las sorpresas, Doble D! Oh, miren -Dijo Ed al señalar un camión de mudanza que iba en dirección a la casa que estaba a lado de la de Eddy.  
-Vaya, parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos… -Comentó Doble D -Bueno, en cuanto se instalen podríamos ir a saludar.  
-Espero y se sean ricos. Si tienen algún hijo de nuestra edad podríamos integrarlo al grupo. -Comentó con gran interés Eddy.  
-Oh, por favor Eddy… -Reclamó Doble D mientras rodaba sus ojos -Ni se te ocurra hacerles lo que me hicieron. -Pero antes de poder girar su vista a los Eds, estos ya no estaban con el y en seguida vio que estaban yendo en dirección a la casa para conocer a los nuevos vecinos -Estos burros… -Fue tras de ellos.  
Ed y Eddy se escondieron tras los arbustos de su casa y vieron con total sigilo todo lo que estaban sacando del camión -Mira eso, Ed… -Dijo en murmullo Eddy al ver que sacaban una caminadora -Y parece recién comprada.  
-Mira, Eddy… -Dijo Ed al ver que bajaban una gran caja especial para comics.  
-Eso significa que un niño vive en esa familia… -Dijo Eddy, pero se percató que estaban bajando algunas cosas que al parecer le pertenecían a alguna chica, como la base de una cama, un lampara y unos pequeños muebles de madera de color violeta claro con decorativo femenino. Antes de poder ver mas, sintieron que algo les jaló del cuello de sus playeras y salieron bruscamente de su escondite.  
-Chicos, eso es de mala educación… -Dijo el chico de gorra atrayéndolos hacia el -Creo que será mejor comenzar hacer los planos para la siguiente estafa…  
-¿Qué te preocupa, Doble D? Solo estábamos viendo…  
-Espiando, Eddy… -Dijo Ed con su clásica sonrisa  
-Muy bien dicho, Ed…  
Mientras tanto, una figura que estaba asomándose en la ventana del primer piso de aquella casa ya habitada, observaba con atención a los chicos que entraban a la casa de Eddy.


End file.
